


Your Honor, I'm in Love With My Client

by Femalesonicexe



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: First Dates, I mean its mentioned, M/M, Selectively Mute Henry Stickmin, Valiant Hero Ending | VH (Henry Stickmin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femalesonicexe/pseuds/Femalesonicexe
Summary: If dating your client is wrong, Felix White doesn't wanna be right
Relationships: Henry Stickmin/Felix White
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	Your Honor, I'm in Love With My Client

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Simphat clan discord server, eat your heart out

Was this… okay?   
Felix thought as he sat on his desk. Asking Henry to meet him at the restaurant sounded a little far fetched, especially since Henry was his client. His assistant Maya sits next to him.  
"Maya, you don't think this is weird?" Felix asked.  
"No, of course not" Maya said. "I'll admit, it's a bit out of the ordinary. But if you really like him, I'd say go for it"  
"Thank you for understanding, or at least trying to," Felix said.  
"Aren't you gonna be late for your date?" Maya said. Felix looks at his watch. 4:30.  
Felix had to run a few red lights but he made it in the Nick of time. Henry was standing by the entrance.  
"Sorry I kept you waiting" Felix said.  
"It's okay," Henry said. "Let's go"  
The two take their seats at the restaurant. The two realized that they have to make conversation.  
"So how's your job?" Henry signs.  
"Oh, it's alright. I work very hard to make sure people like you are proven innocent. Although, I did find out you lied about the whole thing" Felix said.  
"I'm sorry. All that matters is that you freed me even though I did that" Henry signed.  
"It's okay. Maybe you're actually a nice person. You just didn't want to spend your life there" Felix said.  
"Felix, I'm not a good person," Henry signed. "I've done more crimes than I can count. I was locked up at the wall, I escaped, went to stop the toppats and lost the love of my life" Henry pulls out a ring from his pocket. Engraved on it was "this is the greatest plan" Felix nodded.  
"I'm very sorry you had to go through that," Felix said.   
"Charles is gone and it's all my fault" Henry signed while a single tear formed.  
"It's not your fault Henry! " Felix said, suddenly slamming his hands on the table, startling Henry.  
"Sorry… still used to doing that in the trials" Felix said. "I don't know who this Charles guy is, but he wouldn't want to see you blaming yourself. He loved you, like I love y-"  
OOPS!   
Henry blushes.  
"Uh, forget that last thing" Felix said sitting back down. "So what kinda movies do you like?"  
The date went by without another incident. Soon, Felix was driving Henry after they just witnessed Henry's car get towed for no insurance.  
Felix couldn't risk Henry getting hurt on the way there so he decided to walk Henry to his door.  
"Thanks again for the dinner," Henry signed.  
"You're welcome" Felix tried to sign but instead what came out was "you have a banana on your head". Henry laughed.  
"Well, guess I better get going-" Felix was cut off by Henry leaning in and kissing him on the lips.  
Henry breaks free. "Will I be seeing you again?" Henry signs.  
"Well, I'm busy this week. How's next Saturday sound? I know a good sushi restaurant down the street" Felix said.  
"Sure that sounds good"  
And with that, it was a date. Felix felt kinda weird dating Henry as Henry's previous lover was dead. But maybe Felix had something that could help Henry during his hard times. Just like his attorney job, he won't stop until Henry is happy again.


End file.
